


Broken Balls

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 712: Snape's Library - Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Broken Balls

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 712: Snape's Library - Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Broken Balls

~

Severus shook his head. “I can’t return right now.” 

Kingsley sighed. “Understandable. Still, we’re going to have to at some point.” 

“I know.” Severus sighed. “I’ll need a few days. Otherwise I can’t be responsible for my actions.” 

“Agreed.” Kingsley wrapped an arm around Severus’ shoulders. “I’m not sure I could say anything civil to Albus right now.” 

Warmth settled in Severus’ chest. “Can you Occlude?”

“Yes. And I know. I’ll have to keep my shields tight around him—” He paused, staring at Severus’ bookshelf. “Merlin, is that a copy of Broken Balls, the Divination book?” 

Severus groaned. “Don’t ask.” 

~

Rising, Kingsley walked over to the shelf and extracted the slim volume. “It _is_!” Grinning, he began flipping through, shaking his head. “I’d never have thought you’d own a copy of  Broken Balls, Severus.” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus stood, approaching him. “It was a gag gift,” he muttered. “Regulus knew how much I despise Divination, so he gave it to me one Christmas.” 

Kingsley was smiling. “Well, it’s one book I can say I don’t own.” 

“Really. I’ve a book you don’t?” Severus snorted. “And you call yourself Ravenclaw.” 

Kingsley smirked. “Clearly I need to work on my book collection.” 

~

Severus chuckled. “I’ll happily donate to the cause,” he murmured. “Would you like my Broken Balls?” 

Mischief flashed in Kingsley’s eyes. “Not especially. I definitely prefer your balls intact.” 

Severus groaned. “Salazar, that was terrible!” 

“As terrible as the book?” Kingsley asked, pressing closer. 

“Almost,” Severus whispered. “But I’ll allow it this once.” 

“How generous,” Kingsley breathed. 

Moaning, Severus leaned into Kingsley’s kiss, wrapping his arms around Kingsley’s neck as the kiss deepened. Walking Kingsley backwards until he was up against the bookcase, Severus plundered his mouth. 

“Bed, I think,” Kingsley gasped as they broke for air.

Severus smirked. “Definitely.”

~

They staggered towards Severus’ bed, collapsing together onto it, Severus straddling Kingsley. Leaning down, Severus kissed him, smiling into the kiss as he felt Kingsley’s magic sizzle against his skin and their clothes vanish. “Your magic’s so sexy,” he gasped. 

“ _You’re_ so sexy,” Kingsley groaned, his large hands settling on Severus’ arse. Rolling him onto his back, Kingsley smirked down at him. “And trust me, you don’t need  Broken Balls to know what I want to do with you next.” 

Severus stared up at him, their eyes locked, and he fell into Kingsley’s mind. Surrounded by erotic images, Severus moaned. 

~

Kingsley took his time, preparing him slowly despite Severus’ begging. Conjuring lubricant, he paid special attention to Severus’ balls, rolling them in his fingers as he sucked Severus’ cock into his mouth. 

When Kingsley fingered him, sliding thick digits in and out, stretching him, Severus thought he’d come apart. 

As Severus was on the cusp, Kingsley pulled off, pressing inside, making Severus writhe, whimper, shake. 

Their minds joined, Severus felt the desire, the tenderness Kingsley felt for him, and he knew Kingsley was feeling the same emotions from him, and when they both came, Severus couldn’t tell who was whom. 

~

“Feeling better?” Kingsley murmured into the curve of Severus’ neck. 

Severus, sated and relaxed, smiled. “Much.” He shifted in Kingsley’s arms. “I believe I could even face Dumbledore and not immediately hex him.” 

Kingsley hummed. “That’s one of us, then.” He kissed Severus’ neck. “And see? Broken Balls was useful today.” 

Severus’ smile deepened. “You’re very protective, aren’t you?”

“Of people I care about.” Raising his head, Kingsley stared into Severus’ eyes. “You’re…in that category now.” 

Severus’ breath caught at the intensity on Kingsley’s face. “I’m protective of my people, too,” he whispered. 

“Am I one of them?” 

“Yes.” 

~

“Speaking of broken balls,” Severus groaned after another round, “I think you broke mine!”

Kingsley laughed. “You’re young, you’ll recover.” 

“I’ll try. Right, what next?” 

“We should avoid Hogwarts for the moment. A Horcrux may be there, but it’s safe enough right now. Dumbledore’s many things, but he won’t allow _him_ into the school.” 

Severus nodded. “Fair point. And the prophecy?”

“Protecting his family’s up to Potter now.” Kingsley shrugged. “Is anyone else in danger?” 

“No idea. Has anyone else you know defied him three times?”

Kingsley stiffened. 

“What?’ Severus asked, alarmed.

“I must go! I’ve some friends to warn.” 

~

“Can we shower?” Severus asked. 

Kingsley, Summoning their clothes, shook his head. “Probably not. And it could be…uncomfortable, you don’t have to come—”

Severus snorted. “You came with me to rescue Lucius and Narcissa, at great personal risk. I’m going with you.” Pointing his wand first at Kingsley and then at himself, he did a couple of Cleansing Charms.

Kingsley’s smile made Severus’ heart flutter. “Thank you.” 

Severus ducked his head. “Thank me after we successfully warn your friends.” 

Once dressed, they exited the bedroom. Severus picked up Broken Balls, handing it to Kingsley. “Just in case.” He winked. 

~

Grasping Severus’ arm, Kingsley Apparated them to a stately house set in lush, green countryside. “Where are we?” Severus asked. 

“Longbottom Manor.” 

“The _Aurors_ Longbottom?”

“Yep.”

As they approached, the door opened. A sandy-haired man stood there, wand pointed at them. “Kingsley?” He eyed Severus. “Why’re you here with _him_?” 

“It’s a long story, Frank.” Kingsley held up his hands. “And you can trust Severus.” 

Frank sighed, lowering his wand. He nodded at the copy of Broken Balls Kingsley carried. “Here to tell our fortunes?” 

Kingsley pocketed the book. “Not exactly. Can we come in?”

Frank stepped aside. “Of course.” 

~


End file.
